


Loves Bites

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [31]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gun Kink, Lemon, Planet Namek, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @plueberryArtist: HalestormGun play warning!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Loves Bites

“For a female with such a big mouth, you’re sure not telling me to stop,” Vegeta chuckled, his eyes dark with excitement and lust as he watched the woman between his body and the cliff wall. 

His thick member pumped roughly in-and-out of her, dripping their combined juices on the canyon floor. 

That hideously yellow jumpsuit she wore had been pushed to the side, revealing those juicy breasts and the delicious curve of her thighs. 

Her walls clamped down around him, earning a grunt from his lips as they stared each other down. 

Thrust...

“Hmm, maybe I should stop then...”

Thrust...

The gun in her hand cocked. The barrel was suddenly pressed underneath his chin. Those eyes, hooded with desire, burrowed into Vegeta’s. “Stop and I’ll shoot,” she threatened breathlessly.

He growled, a shiver running down his spine. In an instant, those thighs were pinned aganist the wall and his arms as he began to piston into the blue-haired fatale harder. 

He liked this dangerous woman...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
